A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tents and camping equipment, more specifically, a tent that is able to erect itself automatically.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a tent in which corners of said tent include automated telescoping members that work simultaneously to extend and retract thereby erecting or lower the tent as needed; wherein each of the telescoping members includes a motor that drives the telescoping member to extent and retract as needed; wherein the tent is square or rectangular across a floor surface; wherein the telescoping members and their respective motors are located at each corner; wherein two telescoping members of a first edge are connected via a first lateral member whereas the remaining two telescoping members are connected via a second lateral member; wherein a top, telescoping brace attaches to the first lateral member and the second lateral member in order to support a roof surface of the tent; wherein the top, telescoping brace is able to disconnect from the first lateral member; wherein the top, telescoping brace is able to retract and fold with respect to the second lateral member and corresponding telescoping members; wherein the tent has side surfaces wherein one of which includes a zipper extending along a height in order to provide ingress into and egress from the tent; wherein the telescoping members connect to the floor surface via a ball swivel so as to lie flat against the floor surface when fully retracted.
The Lee Patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,341,071 and 5,499,646) disclose a tent frame that will automatically collapse and retract with motors located in the top hub and sides. However, the tent frame does not have lateral members and a top, telescoping brace that work to provide the flat roof surface of the tent at bar.
The Ham et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,617) discloses an automatic self-erecting tent using a spring loaded opening mechanism like that of an umbrella. Again, the tent does not have a flat roof surface supported via a top, telescoping brace that spans across lateral members that are positioned atop of adjacent telescoping members.
The Kim Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,967) discloses an automatic umbrella style folding tent or shelter apparatus.
The Liu Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0006131) discloses an automatic, motorized folding canopy. However, the canopy does not have a flat roof surface that is parallel with a floor surface, and which is supported via lateral members and a top, telescoping brace.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a tent in which corners of said tent include automated telescoping members that work simultaneously to extend and retract thereby erecting or lower the tent as needed; wherein each of the telescoping members includes a motor that drives the telescoping member to extent and retract as needed; wherein the tent is square or rectangular across a floor surface; wherein the telescoping members and their respective motors are located at each corner; wherein two telescoping members of a first edge are connected via a first lateral member whereas the remaining two telescoping members are connected via a second lateral member; wherein a top, telescoping brace attaches to the first lateral member and the second lateral member in order to support a roof surface of the tent; wherein the top, telescoping brace is able to disconnect from the first lateral member; wherein the top, telescoping brace is able to retract and fold with respect to the second lateral member and corresponding telescoping members; wherein the tent has side surfaces wherein one of which includes a zipper extending along a height in order to provide ingress into and egress from the tent; wherein the telescoping members connect to the floor surface via a ball swivel so as to lie flat against the floor surface when fully retracted. In this regard, the auto-erecting tent departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.